


Nothing's Over

by infiniterainbow



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, Other, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 16:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14168823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniterainbow/pseuds/infiniterainbow
Summary: Sungjong and his boyfriend were enjoying their little date when a zombie apocalypse starts to happen.





	Nothing's Over

"Come on, Jongie! I don't have much time!" the male holding Sungjong tightly, shouted as they ran.

Sungjong couldn't believe that this was really happening.

They were just enjoying their simple little date that morning when the apocalypse happened.

They were at the mall eating their favorite sundae when they heard people screaming.

If Sungjong had known then what would happen next he would have grabbed his boyfriend's hand and ran as fast as he could away from there.

"Sungjong, please. We're almost there. I will never forgive myself if something happens to you because of me." his lover pleaded, but his grip on his wrist remained, as they continued to run.

His boyfriend saved him when an infected person had tried to bite him. He had used his arm as a shield and got injured instead of Sungjong.

Sungjong thinks it was pointless. Running to safety. What is the point of being safe if his lover can't be with him anymore?

"We're here." his boyfriend said as they arrived infront of a house, not wasting any time to knock on the door with urgency.

The door opened and a raven-haired man came out. He looked like he just woke up from sleep.

All traces of sleep were erased from his face though as he took in the scene infront of him.

"What happened?" was all he could say even though he already had a bad feeling.

"I would love to greet you formally and ask you how you are doing now, but I don't have time for that so I have to make this quick. Turns out you were right, and now I know I shouldn't have laughed at you when you said that we should always be prepared for any apocalypse." Sungjong's boyfriend told the man at the door.

 

 

If it had been in any other situation, he would have bragged to his best friend about him being right but Myungsoo knew how grave the situation they are already in right now.

"Yeollie, please. Maybe he has a cure. We can still treat your wound. It's just a scratch." the beautiful male beside his best friend insisted as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Myungsoo watched as Sungyeol shoved the male towards him none so gently. It may seem like a harsh act, but Myungsoo knows Sungyeol better.

"Look, I really don't have much time and I'll probably turn into a zombie any time soon, so let's get on with this. Sungjong, this is my best friend, Myungsoo. Myungsoo, this is my boyfriend, Sungjong. I know you've never really met each other in person yet, but now that you're acquainted, I hope that you both make it your duty to protect each other and survive for as long as you can." Sungyeol said all of this as fast as he could.

Sungjong, who was now in Myungsoo's arms, cried even harder.

"No! You're not going to be a zombie! Listen to me." Sungjong shouted as he went and grabbed Sungyeol by the shoulders. "You're just injured. We just have to disinfect your wounds. Please, Yeollie..."

Looking at the wound on Sungyeol's arm, Myungsoo knew that it was hopeless and he knew that his best friend also knows this. He had always told Sungyeol every tidbit he could find on his research about zombies just in case it would come in handy someday and one of them was to recognize ordinary wounds from zombie infected ones. Sungyeol would always just laught it off then but Myungsoo knew that his bestfriend had already stored the information in his mind.

"He's right, Yeol. Come inside. Let's treat your wounds." Myungsoo offered anyway. As much as it pained him to see his best friend like this, he knew that there was nothing he could possibly do about it anymore.

"And endager both of your lives? No way! I'd rather become a zombie alone than infect both of you as well." Myungsoo forgot how stubborn his best friend could be.

"Just infect me then! I'd rather become a zombie like you than live without you." Sungjong can be pretty stubborn too.

Sungyeol's expression turned soft but serious and he reached out his hand to caress Sungjong's cheek.

"You need to live, Jongie. For me. Please?" Sungyeol hopes that Sungjong would make it easier for him. As much as he wanted to stay alive for him, he knew that any minute now, he will no longer have any memory of who he is and he will develop an appetite for human flesh, or more specifically, human brains and he didn't want Sungjong or Myungsoo to be his first victim.

Sungjong cried and hugged Sungyeol as tightly as he could, not wanting to let go.

"Yah! Kim Myungsoo! Remember when I saved you from bullies in highschool, I told you that you owe me a favor? You promised me that whatever it is, as long as you can, you will do it?" Sungyeol turned to his best friend, while still holding Sungjong in his arms.

Myungsoo was schocked with the sudden attention, but nodded anyway.

Sungyeol took this as an affirmation to ask his favor. "Take care of Sungjong for me, will you? You're the only I can trust. Okay, fine. You're actually just the only person I can turn to right now. My family is far from here and who knows what might have happened to them already. So, do we have a deal?"

When Myungsoo didn't give any reaction, Sungyeol shouted. "Yah! I wouldn't take no for an answer. If you don't agree, your brain will be the first thing I'll eat when I become a zombie!" Trust Sungyeol to still be able to joke despite the situation.

Sungyeol can already feel the virus slowly spreading inside him. Even though he didn't want to part with his bestfriend and his boyfriend yet, he knew he had to.

He hugged Sungjong tightly before slowly removing his boyfriend's hands from his waist. He looked at Myungsoo, silently pleading to help him with Sungjong.

"No. No! Please. No! I love you, Sungyeol. Please. No!" Sungjong screamed as Myungsoo took him away from Sungyeol.

It took all of Myungsoo's strength to keep Sungjong from coming back to Sungyeol. He can already see the veins in Sungyeol's face starting to show and change color.

"Myung, lock all the doors once your inside, okay? It's already too risky to stay outside. I know you have plenty of food supplies that can last you for a month. I hope you get rescued by then. Don't let Sungjong get hurt. I know he can be pretty tough to handle, but he's actually a softie."

Myungsoo doesn't really know what to say so he just uttered, "I'll take care of him. I'm gonna miss you, Yeol."

"I'm gonna miss you too. Both of you. I really need to get away far from here now. If I somehow come back here as a zombie and threaten your lives, do not ever hesitate to kill me, alright?" Sungyeol said, trying to look brave as he could.

"I love you, both. Good bye." and with that Sungyeol ran as fast as he can and as far away from where Myungsoo and Sungjong are.

Tears continued to flow from his eyes as he ran and he started to feel numb all over.

 

 

Sungjong cried again after Myungsoo had ushered him inside. Myungsoo doesn't really know how to comfort Sungjong. He just lost his best friend too.

He just stayed there with him and let him cry his heart out, if that would make him feel better. Myungsoo silently cried as well. Sungyeol is his best friend. Nobody knows him better that Sungyeol does. It's sad to think that the last time he would see his friend is because he is dying and he couldn't even give a proper goodbye.

When it was dinner time, Myungsoo decided to make Sungjong eat.

"Sungjong, right?" He started. "I cooked us something for dinner."

Sungjong, who was hugging his knees and burrying his face between them in a corner, didn't budge.

Myungsoo sighed. He knew this wouldn't be easy. He came closer towards Sungjong.

"Look. I know this is hard for you and to be honest, it's also hard for me. I just lost my best friend. Sungyeol is like a brother to me. I still couldn't believe what happened but he told me to take care of you, so that's what I'm gonna do. I'll never forgive myself if I wouldn't be able to fulfill Sungyeol's last wish. So, please. Please eat a little?"

After hearing Myungsoo's little speech, Sungjong began to move and went towards the dining area. Although his eyes were red and puffy, he seemed to have stopped crying already.

Sungjong grabbed a spoon and began to eat dinner.

"I wonder if Sungyeol already ate dinner." he said after some time and started sobbing again.

Myungsoo wanted to say that if Sungyeol had dinner it would have probably been some other person but fortunately, he was able to stop himself.

He reached out to touch Sungjong's hand that was resting on the table,

"We'll get through this, I promise. We're gonna survive. For Sungyeol." he added the last part for encouragement.

"For Sungyeol." Sungjong repeated and gently squeezed Myungsoo's hand.

 

They were sitting on Myungsoo's couch when Myungsoo decided to turn the tv on, to see if there was still any news on air.

Sungjong made himself comfortable in Myungsoo's embrace as Myungsoo was more than willing comfort him.

"..residents of the city are advised to stay inside their homes until rescuers arrive. The government is doing all that it can to contain the virus and to cure the infected people that can still besaved.."

Hearing this, Myungsoo and Sungjong looked at each other and thought of the same thing. "Sungyeol."

At this, they both hugged each other and smiled.

"We still have hope. Nothing's over." Myungsoo said as he caressed Sungjong's hair affectionately.

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> It's Easter but why am I writing about zombies? lol. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this! Happy Easter! Oh and Happy April Fool's Day too!


End file.
